Wonder
by JanFL
Summary: If it wasn't for Layla. I wouldn't have lasted much longer. Warren POV One shot


**I was listening to this song and I just wrote this so enjoy. Warren POV**

FUCK! I broke the damn stove again. And now I'm fired. Great. Fuck what would mom say? This was the second job I got fired from since The Paper Lantern went out of business.

"Warren! How could you do that? You know how much I went through to get you that job." Mom whined, she was worn out from her job as a house keeper.

"I'm sorry ma. I couldn't control myself." It was my fault; if the stove would work all the time instead of whenever it wanted then I wouldn't have had to bang it to work. How was I supposed to know it was fragile?

"Sometimes I wish….." She turned and faced the kitchen counter. A part of me didn't want to know, but then there was my benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know what to wish." She said and waved me off to my room. That could have been the last time I could talk to her cause the next day……

"Warren honey, meet Carl."

_Midnight workings, weather down the storyline  
I try to find the truth between all the lies_

_When Bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real_

The next few weeks I couldn't focus with my school work or anything. I couldn't breathe; I was suffocated by mom's 'relationship' with this 'Carl'. I would burn him to a crisp in my dreams. Next thing I know I'm standing in a wedding and being at home alone while the happy couple take a _month_ honeymoon.

But all I remember is Layla being there at the wedding with Will. Layla hugging me and dancing with me for one song. Her smile and congratulating comments that meant nothing to me. It was only later I caved in and cried my eyes out on her shoulder, begging her not to leave me.

_  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?_

_When Breathing's a burden we all have to bear_

_And trust is one thing we're taught never to share  
Somehow you just seem to shine_

Now almost three months later she still never left my side. Like a proud little sister standing next to her troubled brother, she was there. Even when I was so mad I endangered her.

She was still there.

"Why are you still with me Layla? I lash out; yell and I almost hurt you." She seemed to be questioning weather or not to tell me in the small booth of The Paper Lantern

"Cause….Cause you're like a brother to me War and….I… I love you." She said smiling at me. I put my head down. I felt a pang in my heart. No!

"No one should love me."

"Why Warren? Why can't I love you?" I looked at her in the eyes.

_  
When **"loving means breaking and saying goodbye"**_

"No it isn't. It means just the opposite." She moved from her seat to mine and hugged me while my silent tears rolled down my face.

"I love you." I whispered as we embraced. __

(Chorus)  
And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned

_Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe  
When night overcomes day, life's so hard to perceive  
And the clock keeps on ticking through night-shattered skies  
Where the stars are all broken, and so are all the ties_

_But the one thing remaining is you  
_

Over the next months Layla and I were inseparable (except for her dates with Will). Every time I had a problem I would go to her. I loved her with all of my heart. She was my sister, and sometimes my daughter helping her daddy get over the loss of mommy. Will was understanding and even came over with Layla too, sometimes he would tease Layla and me about how much we bonded like the night before my life shattered.

"Damn Layla! Let him finish the sentence!" Will said.

"But I knew what he was trying to say!" Layla insisted.

"Then let him say it! Seesh I know he's your other half but let the man speak!"

"He is NOT my other half! He's my brother! And its known for a brother and sister to have a special karmatic relationship."

"Like you and your stuffed teddy bear 'goo-goo'?" Will said sarcastically.

"Ye….Wait…. HEY! You DO NOT talk about Goo-Goo like that!" Okay I was officially ignored and laughing my ass off at the couple before me.

Then came the horrible part.

"Warren dear, we're going to move with a house Carl bought especially for us." Mom said.

"We're going to move out of this ol' house and get a new one and hopefully start a new life, right….son?" I was furious.

"No _Carl_." I spat back.

"No I'm not going ANYWHERE with you and NO I'M NOT YOUR SON!" I punched the wall instead of igniting and frying Carl's ass.

"Warren!" Mom gasped.

"NOW YOU BETTER WATCH IT BOY!" Carl yelled.

"NO YOU BETTER WATCH IT _CARL_ I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU. YOU MAY HAVE WON OVER MOM, BUT YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!"

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ACCEPT THE FACT I'M YOUR FATHER NOW AND…" I punched him right in the face and then punched him in the stomach. He fell gasping for breath. I breathed in deep and grabbed him by the collar and brought him up to mine.

"**YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER YOU BASTARD!**" I yelled as loud as I could and threw him back on the floor. I turned towards my mother now on her knees in a daze. I went over to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry mom." I felt her hugged me back.

"I knew you wouldn't approve of him honey." She said calmly. Tears same down my face.

"Then why did you go through with this mom?"

"Because I needed someone baby. I needed someone." She whispered.

"You have me." I half sobbed.

"Warren, I _had_ you." What? I pulled away and looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"I have Carl now baby." No…

"Are you disowning me?" Mom looked away in dishonor. I couldn't believe it. I stood up in horror.

"Warren I…"

"No…NO! NO! **NO! NO!** HE USED YOU AGAINST ME!" I was freaking out.

"I came to this decision myself Warren. I knew you wouldn't come with us and you wouldn't approve of any man. It was my only choice." She said picking up two duffel bags and throwing them at my feet.

"You traitor." I said coldly.

"Am I?" She asked boldly.

"Blood before Bond mother." I said coldly knowing I could have added a couple of French words at the end. I walked out.

……………………………………

"Warren! What?"

"Layla…..She…… She choose him over me." I said at Layla's front door. She ushered me in and held me till I fell asleep.

………………………………………

The next morning Layla's mom called the school and said we were sick and Layla spent the whole day with me. I needed that.

_  
When I'm broken and bleeding, you pull me right through_

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
When you help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you there's nothing I'd rather do  
Than be right there  
To escape my own life and all my fear

I love Layla.

_And I cant feel_

She loves me.

_  
Am I really real?_

Come and wipe all my tears  
Come and wipe all my tears 

I would always be by her side from then on. And she would stand by me. __

And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you...

I really don't know how I came to love her. I didn't even know how it happened. But I do. She's my daughter and sister. I would be proud of her in anything and everything she did. I'm her father and brother. She would love me and help me get through.

_  
I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned_

I love her.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
